Vladimir Makarov
, Spetsnaz |status = Alive, in hiding |birth = October 4, 1970 age 46 (2016) |weapon = M4A1, Thumper, M9 }} ::"Makarov" redirects here. For other uses, see Makarov (disambiguation) Vladimir R.'''First name from intel "Dossier" '''Makarov (Russian: Влади́мир Р. Мака́ров) is the leader of an Ultranationalist terrorist cell and one of the main antagonists in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. He is voiced by Roman Varshavsky. Biography Early Military/Terrorist Career According to info in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Vladimir Makarov graduated from the Frunze Military Academy as an officer in the Russian Army first serving as a paratrooper. Later on in his career he made it into the Spetsnaz and served two tours in Chechnya. It is believed that a company under his command were involved with some of the most brutal "cleansing" raids. Eventually, the U.N. held an inquiry investigating charges of human rights abuse. Makarov's name appeared at the top of the list presented by an EU Investigation panel. The inquiry was ultimately dropped when Makarov opted for discharge from the armed forces. This incident would mark the beginnings of his pathological hatred towards the West and the Russian government for giving him no other option but to leave the armed forces. Makarov would soon bring his former military training to bear, focusing his efforts in many criminal and terrorist enterprises, such as kidnapping, human trafficking of women, hijackings, money laundering, terror bombings of military/civilian targets, drug trafficking, assassinations, etc. At some point, the leader of the burgeoning Ultranationalist Party, Imran Zakhaev, took notice and allowed Makarov a position within the anti-western movement. It is said that Makarov was "kept in check" by Zakhaev during this partnership. Zakhaev was eventually killed by British and Loyalist forces during the course of the Russian civil war and the Ultranationalist party splintered. Makarov's resources and contacts within the criminal world allowed him to assume control of a large portion of the Ultranationalist party. According to newspaper clippings in his safehouse, Vladimir held up photos of Bravo Six (Gaz, Griggs, Price and John "Soap" MacTavish) and declared they were responsible for the death of Imran Zakhaev. Most likely, it is for this reason that he holds a grudge against Price. Included were news articles showing Makarov responsible for terrorist attacks in London and Moscow; threatening the removal of the Ultranationalist party controlling Russia. Image:Makarov_Vows_Revenge_In_Taped_Message_Article.png Image:Makarov_Vows_Revenge_Article.png Image:London_Detonation_Article.png Image:Vorshevsky-Cullen_Article.png ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' Makarov indirectly becomes the conduit for General Shepherd's recruitment plan. After Shepherd sends CIA agent Joseph Allen (under the alias Alexei Borodin) to Russia, Makarov accepts Allen although finding out his undercover identity. To reveal Allen's op, Makarov initiates a brutal attack on Zakhaev International Airport with other Ultranationalist extremists. After fighting through FSB forces, Makarov and his henchmen escape. However, Makarov shoots Allen with a M9 and leaves him for dead, instigating a war between Russia and the United States. Eventually Makarov and his men are tracked down to two possible locations, leading Task Force 141 to investigate. Gary "Roach" Sanderson and Ghost obtain intel on Makarov, but are killed by Shepherd to be considered the man who took down Makarov and to soon initiate a major strike on Russia with a planned strong military force. He and his forces are attacked by Shepherd's Shadow Company in an aircraft boneyard. Makarov is then contacted by Captain Price, who asks for intel on Shepherd, saying the famous phrase "The enemy of my enemy is my friend". Realizing that his only hope for survival was getting rid of Shepherd, Makarov tells Price Shepherd's location, saying "I'll see you in hell", to which Price responds "Looking forward to it. Give my regards to Zakhaev if you get there first". Although no outcome of the battle between Shadow Company and Makarov's forces is given, it is presumed that Makarov survives and went into hiding. Associates *Alejandro Rojas Status-KIA (captured by Captain John "Soap" MacTavish and tortured, he can be killed by the player at the start of The Hornets Nest). *Imran Zakhaev Status-KIA (formerly, killed by John "Soap" MacTavish in Call of Duty 4). *Alexei Borodin Status-KIA (former squad member, executed when found to be the CIA infiltrator Joseph Allen). *Viktor Status-Unknown (one of the terrorists in the airport, in No Russian. It is thought that he was killed in the invasion of the United States, but was never found). *Anatoly Status-Alive (also another terrorist in No Russian. He is the getaway driver). *Lev Status-KIA (also one of the terrorists in No Russian. He was killed by the FSB on the runway). *Kiril Status-KIA (assists Makarov in the terrorist attack. He is killed by the FSB in the airport attack). *Rojas's assistant Status-presumed KIA (assistant to Rojas) Acts of Terrorism/Bank Robberies/Hijackings *Unknown - Using a modified London Underground train filled with explosives to bomb Piccadilly Circus, 407 dead. *Unknown - Massacre at GUM mall in Moscow, 87 dead. *2002 - Hijack of Greek oil tanker in the Mediterranean Sea. Greek Navy boarding party along with 2 crew members killed before $3 million ransom is paid. *2003 - Repression of North Caucasus-based, pro-Western nationalist groups. Assassinations of political leaders, arson and bombing of opposition parties. Murder of Moscow-based journalist Ilya Lovitch, who was investigating political crimes in the region. *2004 - Robbed an HBS bank in Istanbul. *2005 - Hold-up of bullion trucks in Moscow, stole 3 million rubles. 3 security guards dead. *2005 - Hijack of cruise ship in the Baltic Sea, tortured US passengers until $5 million ransom is paid. *2006 - Robbed the Russian State Postal and Banking Service Depot of 32 million rubles. *2006 - Murder of famous British designer Rob Millington. *2006 - Murder of 3 US airmen based in Turkmenistan. *2006 - Helping to coordinate attacks by Janjaweed militias and Sudanese military against rebels. Implicated in horrible human rights abuses. *2007 - Capture and beheading of Mossad attache to Ukraine who was investigating Makarov's links to Islamic extremists. *2008 - A Swedish furniture Store in a shopping mall located in St. Petersburg is bombed, 100 dead and wounded. *2008 - FSB vehicle ambushed, 5 agents dead. *2008 - Abduction and murder of SibGaz owner's wife and daughter. *2009 - The offices of a U.S. oil company in Baku were bombed, 3 people dead. *2009 - Bomb plot against English-speaking school in Moscow foiled. *2009 - Soccer stadium in Moscow is rigged with explosives. Authorities burst a pipe to halt the match, denying publicity to Makarov. *2016 (Day 3) - Massacre at Zakhaev International Airport in Moscow, which provoked a massive war between Russia and America. Quotes : "Revenge is like a ghost. It takes over every man it touches. It's thirst cannot be quenched, until the last man standing has fallen. The world's men of action will look and wonder...how it came to this. You may be able to destroy me, but the beast will eventually come for you." : -Vladimir Makarov In the World Reveal Trailer, the voice of Vladimir Makarov is heard. In the October 4th "Infamy" trailer, the same voice is heard. Here, "you" seems to refer to the United States. In the level No Russian, Makarov shoots CIA Undercover Operative Joseph Allen/Alexei Borodin. To Joseph Allen (Alexei Borodin) in the level No Russian if you run ahead and hide, he will come towards you and melee you. Trivia * He seems to be unaware that Soap actually killed Zakhaev as he has a strong hatred of Price and not Soap. This could be a plot hole as Price was originally going to be field commander of the 141 and presumably Soap would have been in the gulag as mentioned in the "behind enemy lines" artbook. * Vladimir is suspected of being one of The Four Horsemen, the unnamed "First Horseman" from Modern Warfare, although this might not be possible since in the cutscene before The Sins of the Father the picture is shown to have the first person crossed out . * Makarov could be modeled after Ivan Korshunov, the Russian terrorist from the 1997 film "Air Force One", they both have a very simalar physical appearance, weild M4-style assault rifles, and have a strong hatred for the West, particularly the United States. This is coincidental, as Korshunov is played by Gary Oldman, who voices Viktor Reznov in Call of Duty: World at War, and Call of Duty: Black Ops. * During "No Russian" Makarov can be seen using his M4 one-handed and not use the foregrip,along with his Thumper. * Makarov will always use a M9 to shoot PFC Allen in the ending to "No Russian". Even if the player runs away from the ambulance, the player is scripted to be killed, therefore even when hiding behind a wall, the player can be killed. *Another reason why Makarov cannot be the First Horseman, is because if the player looks closely at the picture the Horseman, he is wearing an OpFor attire and Makarov is in affiliation with the Spetsnaz, not the OpFor. * It is possible to notice that his left eye is green and his right is blue, due to Heterochromia Iridium. * Interestingly, Makarov is an anagram of Kamarov. * The Infamy trailer, which Makarov narrates, was released on his birthday. * Makarov is the only one in No Russian to not have any visible tattoos. This can be seen in the bonus level "Museum". * Makarov looks very similar to Gary Oldman's character, the Russian terrorist leader in the movie Air Force One. They both wield M4s, wear body armor, have a pathological hatred for the West, is willing to kill men, women and children, and even their hair style and facial hair looks the same, further adding to the similarity. In addition, Gary Oldman voiced Reznov in World at War, who in turn is a character model of Imran Zakhaev. * According to a newspaper clipping in "Loose Ends", he was responsible for a bombing attack on London's Piccadilly Circus, as well as the GUM supermarket in Red Square, Moscow. * In the opening cutscene for "The Hornet's Nest", Ghost mentions that the only person Makarov hates worse than Americans is locked up in a gulag, this means that Makarov hates Price worse than Americans, which could explain how Price got put into the Gulag, considering Makarov possesses high influence in the Ultranationalist party. * In "No Russian" Makarov can be seen shooting the M4A1 one-hand through much of the mission. * He can also sometimes be seen to fire a Thumper with one hand. * No Russian is the only level where he makes his personal appearance in the game. The rest of the game he is either mentioned or heard over the comms with Price, as in The Enemy of My Enemy. *In the newspaper clipping that reveals Makarov attacked Piccadilly Circus. Witnesses claimed he hijacked a train car and slammed it into the building. *Contrary to popular belief, he is voiced by Roman Varshavsky, not Ken Lally. *The fourth picture above is a picture from the Hindenburg Disaster. *In Makarov's safehouse, up in his bedroom on his bed, are two books, one titled Philosophy Politics and Poetry, which can also be seen before the fight in the offices in Second Sun. The other is a picture labeled Gerard Van Honthorst. The picture is Gerard's painting The Matchmaker. *Vladimir Makarov is the name of a deceased Soviet football (soccer) player in real life. *In a newspaper report in the cutscene before "No Russian", it says that Makarov has become as important a threat as Al-Qaeda, a terrorist group in the real world. *Makarov is the last name of a Sergeant from Call of Duty. Sgt. Makarov is seen while retaking Red Square. *"R" would be the first letter of his father's first name as people of some former USSR countries (such as Russia) have three names (in order): a given name, a patronymic The patronymic is based on the father's name; e.g.: if his father was named Roman, his full name would be Vladimir Romanovich Makarov., and a family name (see wikipedia:Names in the Russian Empire, Soviet Union and CIS countries). *In the trailers leading up to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, many of the above quotes can be heard, but only a few actually appear in the game. *In the February 2010 issue of Game Informer, Makarov was ranked #4 on "Top 10 Villains of '09". *It is unknown why Makarov didn't have Soap sent to the Gulag just like Price did. However, Soap may have recovered from his injuries before the Ultranationalist Party came into power. *It is suspected that Makarov was going to have tattoos in his bodies, as shown in his early concept above *It is possible his name is a reference to the current Russian Military Leader Nikolai Makarov. *He has committed at least 19 acts of terrorism. References ru:Владимир Макаров Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:Enemies Category:Modern Warfare Series Category:Enemies Category:Ultranationalists